


Deep Sleep

by Too_Nerdy_For_This



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-23 01:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21311554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Too_Nerdy_For_This/pseuds/Too_Nerdy_For_This
Summary: I mean this started as a short story, but I really enjoyed the theme. So, here's a SamxReader fic with some Destiel in the later chapters. Even though it is SamxReader, I decided to name the main character Sarah, so it will be easier for me to write and for you guys to read.About the actual story now. The protagonist, Sarah is a young girl from Manchester, England. She goes through something traumatic 3 weeks before our story starts and now she suffers from insomnia. Meanwhile, she pretends that everything is fine and her friend, Kevin, sets her up with Sam. She unwillingly goes to the date.I don't wanna spoil anything for you, so feel free to enjoy.xx Sophia xx
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester/You
Kudos: 2





	1. The meeting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah comes back from her therapy appointment and gets ready for her blind date with Sam. There is only one place she doesn't want to go. Where her ex, Alex, works.

\- How long has it been since you last slept a full night, Sarah? 

_Ok, ok. I'm going too fast. Let's back it up a bit. _

_Hello, I am Sarah. A few weeks ago, I suffered something traumatic. What exactly? I can't tell you that, not just yet. Since that night, I haven't slept for more than an hour. So, right now, I am at my psychiatrist's office trying to figure out why this is happening to me. _

_Now, back to our story… _

\- I mean, it's been a while. Around, I don't know, three weeks? Give or take. 

\- Ok, I think we should talk about what happened before that. Do you remember the last time you slept for, say, 8 hours?

\- It was actually the night before. . . you know, the accident. 

\- Interesting. I can help you with some medication if you want. But I really think you should try and talk about what happened that day. It will really help you. 

_I stare at her without actually seeing her. She took a piece of paper and scribbled something on it. Sounds and images blur into one as she says: _

\- Give this to my assistant. He will give you your prescription. Try taking one of those rights before going to bed at night. And we'll see how it goes next week. Ok?

\- Great. See you next week. 

_I quickly grab my stuff, almost forgetting the piece of paper. I get out of the office and hand the paper to the man behind the desk. The assistant smiles at me and does his thing on the computer. A few minutes pass, and he hands me a post-it with a code on it. _

\- Give this code to your pharmacist. He'll know what to do with it. 

\- Tha-

\- Oh, I almost forgot. Have some sort of identification with you. The system changed. Again. 

\- Thanks. Can I ask something? 

\- Anything sweetheart. 

\- Are these covered?

\- For now, they are. You know your dose?

\- Yes. Thanks. 

\- It's what I do! Have a nice afternoon! 

\- Thanks, you too. 

_I give him a weak smile and walk to the elevator. I silently leave the building and head to my car. A black Smart. Small and efficient. I throw my bag on the passenger seat and get the car started._

_On my way home, I wait for every single traffic light to turn green. I mean that's just my luck. Something horrible must have happened while I was born. I don't know if God hates me, or my natal chart is full of negative lines or whatever. I have simply never been lucky. But what happened three weeks ago? This is a new kind of ugly. Ugh. I can't even think about it without shivering and wanting to burst into tears. Get yourself together, Sarah. You have to get home and get ready for your date. Imagine. I got myself a hot date. Ha. _ _Oh, look. I'm home. Finally. . . _

_I open the garage door and park my car. At least I have a great spot. Thanks, Pops. I take my bag and head upstairs. Careful enough not to get any more cuts and bruises before my date. _ _Once I get to the 10th floor, I open the door to the so-familiar apartment. I empty my bag and sort through everything. I put today's receipts in their little drawer, my keys go in the cat-shaped bowl, and my wallet lays on the table next to them. I place my bag in the wardrobe and stare at its contents. _

_I try to focus on what should be the question of the day: What do I wear? It's just dinner. How hard can it be to choose an outfit? Well, let's see my options. A dress? Too fancy. Jeans? Too casual. How about a skirt with a sweater? Yes. And I'll wear flats, just in case he's short. Perfect. _

_I lay my outfit on my bed and hop in the shower. This shouldn't take too long. Crap. Someone forgot to shave last night._

* * *

_My 5-minute shower turned into 40 minutes like that. Why do we have to shave? Oh, right. The patriarchy. That is always the answer. . ._

_My date is supposed to be here at 6. It's still 5, so I have plenty of time to do my make-up. Just no time for a nap. I'm so tired. Thankfully, he's driving us to the restaurant. _ _He said he wanted it to be a surprise, or whatever. _

* * *

_I am ready at 5:45. Just enough time to send my BFF, Kevin, photos of my outfit and makeup. He's the one who set Sam and me up anyway. Why did I agree on a blind date anyway? I should've never trusted Kevin. Too late to back out? Probably. _

* * *

_At 5:59, my date rings the bell. I throw my handbag on my shoulder, put my flats on and head downstairs. 10 floors later, I see him. He's much taller than I thought. And very cute. At least Kevin knows my type. _

\- Hi. Sarah, right?

\- In the flesh. You must be Sam.

\- Yup. Wanna go?

\- Yeah. 

_He leads us to his car, a black '69 Chevy Impala. He even opened the door for me. _

\- What a gentleman! 

\- I try. . . 

\- Nice car by the way.

\- Thanks, it's my brother's. 

\- So, what brings you to Manchester?

_Actually, I'm not gonna tell you what happened with Sam. There was some chemistry in the car. And he has banter! That is what I like to see. Anyway, Sam parks outside of the one place in Manchester I wouldn't like to go. _ _Sangam. I can feel shivers down my spine. My crazy ex, Alex, works here. It's only been two months since we broke up. And, most importantly, we haven’t really seen each other since. _

\- Hope you like Indian. 

\- I- I do. 

\- Everything alright? 

\- Yeah. Let's go. 

_All I can do is hope that Alex is not working tonight. I'm not up to the drama._

\- Winchester for two. 

\- Right this way, please. 

_The brunette waitress leads us to our table. It's a booth in the far corner of the restaurant. Cozy and private, yet the exact same table Alex and I got when we came here. This will be a fun night. . ._

\- Thank you.

\- My pleasure. Your waiter will be here shortly.

\- Thanks.

_A minute or so passes and I hear a very familiar voice._

\- Hello, I am Alex and I’ll be your waitress for tonight.


	2. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is Sarah and Sam's waitress. They try to have a fun date, but it is cut short because of an emergency.

_Where were we? Oh, right. Sam and I were on a date, and my ex Alex is our waitress. Fun. Let’s get back to it then._

\- Hello, I am Alex, and I’ll be your waitress for tonight.  
\- Hi, um could we get some water for starters.  
\- Of course. Here are your menus.  
\- Thank you.

_Well, as you can imagine, I was too shocked to speak. So Sam did all the talking with Alex. I was shaking when she left. And from Sam’s reaction, I must have turned pale as a ghost._

\- Everything alright?  
\- Ye- Yeah. Just, um, . . .   
\- What is it, Sarah? Do you not like it here?  
\- No. No. It’s not that. Our waitress. She’s my- my ex.  
\- Oh. OH. Ok. Do you want me to ask for someone else?  
\- No. It’s fine. It’s still a little fresh. That’s all.

_Sam and I both read the menus in silence. The good thing is, Alex seemed calmer. Comparing to that night at least. Time for some detail. Remember THAT night? The incident from three weeks ago? The one that caused me to have insomnia? Well, Alex was there that night. And she played an important role. But that’s for later. Back to our date for now._

\- We can always. . .  
\- I’m fine. Don’t sweat about it.  
\- Ok, then. Let’s ignore the fact that your ex-girlfriend is here.  
\- Aren’t you the least bit shocked that I have an ex-girlfriend?  
\- Why would I be?  
\- People usually forget all about, well, the whole bi umbrella term. And it kinda confuses them that I can’t “choose a side”, or whatever.  
\- Well I don't really think that way. My brother is bi. He doesn’t let me forget about it either. Plus, he came out when he was 14, so I have no questions left.  
\- You know, I’m starting to like this brother of yours.  
\- I hope it’s not just my brother you like.  
\- I am seriously thinking of dating him. Could you set us up?

_I said, jokingly. Sam smiled at me and, then, _ _we just went back to reading our menus. When Alex came back, we gave our orders, and she left. I’m glad she is calm and acts like I’m a stranger. She must have realised she scared me that night. _ _While we were waiting for our meal, Sam and I had a lot of fun. He studied law. After his father died, he quit helping his brother with the car shop. Since the work was too much for one person. Now they’re working together. From the way he was talking about the family business, I don’t see him going back to law anytime soon. When the appetisers arrive, _ _the questions about what I do flood in. I told Sam all about my new comic book and how I plan to quit my job at the bookstore to focus on my art. And then, the mains come but the conversation kept flowing. _

  
_My first first date in three years was amazing, despite Alex being there. Sam is kind, caring, smart, and so sweet. He must have a quirk or two. I just don’t know what they are. I swear I could feel sparks while we were talking. And there was something else there. He made me feel. . . safe. Like he could protect me from every evil thing. I don’t know. It’s weirdly comforting._

_My gentleman of a date dropped me off at home. There was no kiss in the doorway, though. There could have been, but Dean, his older brother, called him with some plumbing emergency. I don’t know. I just went upstairs and changed into my pyjamas._

_I walk into my bedroom and check to see if my laptop is charged. I put on something on Netflix and tried to sleep, without much luck. . . _

* * *

_I must have dozed off because, at around 3 in the morning, I was awoken by my own screams and tears. It was that nightmare again. I was shaking, struggling to make sense of my dream._

_I am at an alley. It’s around midnight. Alex and I are still dating. We are holding hands and taking a shortcut to her old place. Her touch feels soft and caring. I turn my head towards her, and before I can speak to her, her face changes. Her bright blue eyes turn darker and darker until they are a blood red. Her smile turns into two series of pointy teeth. I look back at her eyes, and they are filled with lust. Lust for me. But not sexually. She looks like she’s about to eat me alive. Her soft, manicured hands turn to blistered ones with long pointy nails. I look at her like she’s a stranger and I scream. That’s not my Alex. It’s a monster._

_And that’s when I woke myself up. Shaking. Tears running down my face. I can’t breathe. My chest feels like it's tightly wrapped in bandages and iron chains. I sit up a bit in an attempt to fix my breathing. My vision is blurry, but I manage to find my phone and call Kevin. He answers almost immediately, his sleepy voice filling my empty bedroom._

\- Is it another nightmare, Sarah?  
\- Y- Yes.

_I struggle to speak. My voice is shaky, and my breath is getting heavier and slower._

\- Remember what we said. Try to breathe first. Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breath out. Try to keep a steady pace. Ok honey?

\- Ye- Yes.

\- Do you want to talk about how the date went?

\- That would be nice.

\- Did you like Sam?

\- Kev, he's- he’s even better than what you- what you said. I mean, I obviously had my doubts –

\- Go on. . .

\- He’s great but he really can't- he can’t pick restaurants - 

\- Did he? Wait. Did you guys got to- ? 

\- Yup. And our table was- It was Alex and I’s table.

_The tears keep streaming down my face. _

_\- _Ok let's not talk about the restaurant. Did he drive you home?

\- Y- Yes. He drove home. But his brother called while we were in the car. Do you think he doesn't like me? I mean, I did go to toilet - 

\- If Dean called it probably was a real emergency. I don't think Sam would ever lie about that. So, no goodnight kiss? 

\- Nah. He had to leave, so. . .

\- Ugh. What a stupid lad sometimes. He can't even kiss you goodnight?

\- I don't mind. I really like him. 

\- Netflix until the sun's out again?

\- Yeah, I can't. . . 

\- I get it. It took me two moths to sleep when I found out. . . 

\- Wait. Woah, big boy. TWO MONTHS? YOU KNEW ABOUT ALEX FOR AT LEAST TWO MONTHS? AND YOU DIDN'T THINK TO TELL ME?

\- Oh, no. I had no clue about Alex. I'm taking about when I first found out the supernatural is real. That was almost four years ago. I had no clue Alex is a werewolf. 

\- So you knew? All this time? How - ? How do you live with it? How can you keep on living when you could just get murdered? At any point. 

\- Sarah, love. You can die at any point anyway. 

\- Thanks for the existential crisis? 

\- Look, that is not what I meant. You can't just not live your life because you know that there is danger out there. Once you realise that anything can be fought and overcome, then you just go back to your life. Like, um, you know if you go out in any outfit you can get harassed because men are trash? 

\- Yeah, duh.

\- Well, does that stop you from leaving the house?

\- No, but - .

\- No buts love. Think about anything supernatural as just another stupid man. Yes, they exist. Yes, they hurt people. But, they can be dealt with. 

\- That does make sense, I guess. 

\- Do you want me to come over tonight? 

\- Nah. I'll be fine. Thank you, Kev. 

\- Of course, babe. Sleep tight. 

\- Goodnight, Kev. 

_I hang up the phone and realise I'm shaking. I walk to the kitchen and make myself a cuppa tea. I grab a small packet of chocolate buttons to calm myself. I bring my stuff to my bed, wrap myself in my blanket and put on Brooklyn Nine-Nine. While the screen loads I text my notifications. _

**One Unread Message:**

**From: Sam :)**

**Had a lot of fun tonight. Sorry my brother interrupted us. Sleep tight. **

**S.**

_I read Sam's message and just smile at the screen. I press reply. _

**New Message**

**To: Sam :)** **   
**


	3. Sleepless Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah and Sam text each other late at night.

**New Message: **

**To Sam :) **

**Also had heaps of fun. Don't worry about your brother calling. You can make it up to me next time ;) **

**x**

_I hit send and my heart skips a beat. I haven't felt this way since high school. _ _Shit. I'm catching feelings. Sam is a great guy and all but I can't go through this again. I mean Alex and I were dating for 3 years and I never felt - . My thoughts are interrupted by Sam's reply. _

**One Unread Message: **

**From Sam :)**

**So there will be a second date? Good to hear. **

**S. **

_I once again catch myself smiling at the screen. This guy makes me feel like I've never _ _before. Alex never made me feel safe. Loved? Maybe. But not safe. Not like Sam. I think about his arms around me when he hugged me goodnight as I type my reply. _

**New Message: **

**To Sam :) **

**Can't sleep? **

**x**

**One Unread Message: **

**From Sam :)**

**Just came back from the shop. Plumbing emergency, remember? You?**

**S.**

**New Message: **

**To Sam :) **

**Can't sleep without you. JK. Insomnia hits once again. **

**x**

**One Unread Message: **

**From Sam :)**

**I know a lullaby or two. Maybe that can help you sleep. **

**S**

**New Message: **

**To Sam :) **

**Lullabies don't work over text. You _could_ call me, tho. Maybe that will ** **help me sleep. **

**x**

_I don't get a text reply, back. Rather, my pone lights up with a FaceTime call from Sam. I make sure I have stopped shaking and answer the call. _

\- Hey there fellow insomniac. 

\- Hey Sam. 

\- Up all night thinking about me?

\- What else would I be doing? 

\- Exactly. 

\- I think I was promised a lullaby. . . 

\- I might have lied about that. I just wanted to see you again. 

_I smile at him and we stay silent for a moment. Looking into each other's eyes through the phone. I just noticed how pretty his eyes look. They're like sunflowers in the sky. I don't want to break the silence. I just wish he was here with me. _

\- You don't look that well. Bad date?

\- It was, for luck of a better word, meh. Don't really wanna see him again. 

\- That bad, huh?

\- Yeah, he even left early!

\- Sounds like a jerk. 

\- Kinda rude is all.

_We both chuckle and the comfortable silence is back. It almost feels like he's right there. Laying next to me. _

_\- _Everything alright at the shop?

\- Huh?

\- The plumbing emergency? 

\- Yeah, yeah. I'm just tired. _He yawns. _Everything's ok now. Some pipe burst and Dean couldn't find which one. 

\- Oh, ok. Glad it's sorted now. 

\- Yeah, everything's fine now. 

\- I'm glad. 

\- Seriously, though. Are you good?

\- Yeah, why?

\- You kinda look like you've been crying. 

\- Nightmares. 

\- Do you wanna talk about it?

\- No. I'm fine. 

\- You don't look fine. Do you want me to come over? I can just sleep over. I don't mind. 

\- Sam, you don't have to - .

\- Nonsense.

\- No, really, I'm ok - .

\- I'm coming over. You don't look fine. 

\- Sam - 

_He doesn't even let me finish. He hangs up. I do feel safe around him but I find it a bit overprotective. We're not even dating. Did I look that bad? I have been crying for a long time. And the nightmares about the vampires are worse than ever. Can I even talk to him about it? Maybe if he's just there. Holding me while I try to sleep. Maybe having someone there will help. _

* * *

_Ten minutes pass and I don't even realise. I am still in bed when Sam rings the bell. I open the _ _building door and wait for him to get to the tenth floor. Knock. Knock. I open the door and he's right there. Pjs in one hand, keys and phone in the other. _

_-_ Hi stranger. 

\- Hi Sam, come in. 

\- Do I not get a hug?

\- My bad. 

_Sam places his stuff on the small round table next to the door. He comes closer and wraps his arms tight around him. I rest my head on his chest and focus on his heartbeat. His arms make me feel safe. Is it weird that I care about him this much and I have only known him for a few hours? _

_\- _Sarah, are you feeling any better?

\- I am now. Thanks for coming. 

\- Of course, sunshine. 

_I slowly lighten my grip around him and work my way out of his embrace. I watch Sam as he takes his jacket off and hangs it next to mine._

_\- _Bathroom?

\- Huh?

\- Where is the bathroom? I wanna get changed.

\- Right, right. Follow me. 

_I show him to the toilet and go sit on my bed. I move my laptop to the bedside table and wait for him to get changed. He walks in the room with the most flattering plaid pjs. He sits next to me, places his arm around my waist, and points at my laptop. _

_\- _What are we watching, Sarah? 

\- I was re-watching Brooklyn Nine-Nine. Have you seen the show?

\- I love it.

_He lays down under my duvet and i grab my laptop. I open Netflix and press play. I place the laptop on his lap and lay down next to him. His arm wraps around me naturally as if it belongs there. His warm body feels like it was made to hold me like that. To keep me safe. I focus on his breathing and tune out the show. Everything goes black. _

* * *

_The sun wakes me up in Sam's arms. I actually slept for longer than an hour. I can feel his hand caressing my back and I just snuggle closer to him. _

_-_ Morning, sunshine. 

\- Hmmmm. . .

\- Someone's not a morning person. 

\- Nah, I don't like mornings. 

_I feel Sam's warm lips kiss the top of my head and his arms hold me closer. _

_\- _What time is it?

\- It's early. Around 8:30, I think. 

\- Sam, you have to go to - 

\- I texted Dean on my way here last night. He said I can go in later today. Plus, I get to drive you to work. 

\- Hmm, I need to get ready. 

\- Five more minutes?

\- Yeah. 

_ We stay there. Cuddled in my bed. Silent. His arms feel like the safest place in the world. Is this what home feels like?_

* * *

_The shortest five minutes of my life go by. I get up while he is in the bathroom changing. I choose a light pink dress, an off-white cardigan, and my off-white vans. I put on my strawberry earrings, chapstick, mascara, grab my work bag, and I'm ready to go. _

\- Woah. 

\- You don't like - 

\- You look beautiful. 

\- Thank you, Sam. 

_He wears the same jeans, black T-shirt and flannel as last night. He comes closer and whispers in my ear. _

_\- _I think I forgot something last night. 

_His arm is resting on my lower back. He leans and kisses me before I can even think of a reply. His lips are soft against mine. My hands travel up and wrap around his neck. The kiss deepens as he brings me closer to him. _


End file.
